Hetalia Roleplay
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: Cheesy name, sorry. This is basically an RP  Roleplay  between my friend and me in real life. It contains GerIta, UsUk, Spamano, PruAus, and Franada.   Written by my friend, not me. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: Ok, so this is a fanfic based on an RP I had with Italy. (Friend in real life.) She actually typed it, so there is a slight difference with the way it's written. There will be another chapter, maybe 2 more. It depends. We finished this RP awhile ago, so we already have everything planned out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or its characters. Neither does my friend. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Germany sighed and walked over to answer his door. He already knew who it was, even before he opened the door. And of course, he was right.<p>

"Hello, Italy."

"Ve~ hiii, Germany! I just came by because I was wondering… if you maybe wanted to come to this new restaurant I saw. I was planning on going, but Romano was busy and I didn't want to go alone… so do you want to come?"

"Well I suppose I can. I don't have any plans for dinner tonight."

"Maybe America and England would like to join us! I heard they have nothing to do either!"

"Well come in and warm up first, its cold out there. Then, you can call and ask them."

"Veee~ thank you, Doitsu!"

Italy walked inside Germany's house. He'd been in it many times before and made his way to the couch, after removing his snow-covered boots and jacket. Germany took them and placed them on the heater so they could warm up.

"So would you like to use my house phone or do you have your cell phone with you?" Germany knew that was a ridiculous question. Italy did have a cell phone, but never used it. And when he did he usually let the battery die and never charged it.

"Oh, I think I left my phone at home. Could I use yours?"

Germany chuckled. The Italian always made him laugh. "Of course, it's right behind you."

"Thank you, Germany!" Italy picked up the phone and dialed America's number.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

"_Hello, hero speaking!"_

"Hi America! It's Italy! Germany and I were wondering if you would like to join us at a new restaurant tonight. If you want, you can bring England too. I'm sure he'd like to come!"

"_Really? Will they have hamburgers?"_

"I don't know, it's a new place downtown. I've never been."

"_Sounds like fun! I'll call Iggy and ask him. What time should we meet up?"_

Germany, who had been hearing the whole conversation, decided now would be a good time for him to say something.

"I'll drive, Italy. Tell America and England we'll pick them up at 6:30."

"America, Germany says he will drive us and that we'll come to pick you up at 6:30!" Italy said into the phone.

"_Awesome! I'll tell Iggy now! See ya tonight, dudes!"_

"Byee!"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

America hung up his phone and dialed England's number.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

"_What is it, America?"_

"Hey Iggy! Germany and Italy invited us for dinner tonight at some new restaurant later!"

"_That was very nice of them, but how do you know I don't have any plans? And don't call me Iggy, git!"_

"Well no offense, but you never have plans. And besides, it would be fun! Don't you wanna have fun, Iggy?"

"_I said don't call me Iggy!"_

"Fine. They're coming to pick us up at 6:30, _England_."

"_Alright, alright. I'll come; it seems I have no choice."_

"Yayy! See ya tonight!"

"_Yes, I'll see you tonight. Goodbye, America."_

"Bye Iggy!" America said, quickly hanging up the phone before England could yell at him again for calling him Iggy.

America then noticed the time. 5:45. He began to change out of his sweats and into something more… Nicer. He didn't really care what clothes he was wearing, but he didn't want to look 'bad' for England. America really liked England. He wanted England to like him back.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Italy, are you almost done in there? It's almost 6:00." Germany said through his bathroom door. Italy had gone to wash his face because he had been playing outside earlier that day.

"Ve, almost Doitsu!"

"Alright, lets hurry up, Italy."

"Okay!"

Pretty soon after Italy had finished, it was around 6:15. Germany decided they should probably get going if they wanted to be there on time. England was going to meet America at his house, so he only needed to make one stop.

"Alright, let's go, Italy." Italy hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up his seatbelt. Germany did the same, and then started the engine. He backed out of his driveway and onto the road. The first three seconds of the trip was silent. The rest was not.

"Ve~ Germany I can't wait! I wonder what kind of food they will have! I wonder if it will taste good!"

Italy kept rambling on, and eventually they pulled up to America's house. He saw they were waiting on the porch steps. As soon as he parked, America ran over with poor England in tow. America opened the car door and he and England got in the backseats.

"Aw yeah this is gonna be so fun!" exclaimed a hyper American.

"Calm down, git! We aren't even off your driveway yet!"

"Ve~ this is going to be fun! Right, Germany?"

"Yes, I hope it will be fun." Germany replied.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. It looked like it was still getting some improvements around back.

'_This restaurant looks like its still being built! But people are eating here anyway. Hmm…' _Germany thought. He pushed that thought aside and got out of the car, as did the other three. He opened the doors and went up to the waitress at the door.

"Table for four, please." Germany said to the woman.

She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a booth near a window. America and England sat on one side and Germany and Italy sat on the other. As soon as the lady left, Italy piped up.

"Germanyyyy! I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Alright then go. But hurry up so we can order. And why didn't you go before we left?" but Italy had already gotten up. He watched as the Italian wandered through the restaurant, not knowing where the restroom was.

"So what're you guys gonna get? I'm gonna get a hamburger! Or three… or four…" America said

"I'll probably just get potatoes." Germany added

"I don't know what I'll get…" England said. He looked through the menu. There were so many different types of food. Then, a waiter approached their table.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" he asked.

"No, we're still waiting for a fourth. He went to the bathroom a couple minutes ago…" Germany said.

"But, we don't have a bathroom… it's being built right now."

"Then where did he go?"

"I'll come back later…" the waiter left their table. Germany got up and began pushing through some people to find Italy. He found him wandering around tables.

"Italy!" he called. Italy looked up and noticed Germany. He ran up to him.

"Ve~ Germany! I couldn't find the bathroom so I decided to go back to our table but then I couldn't find that either!"

"Alright, well come on, our table is right over here."

Germany led Italy back to the table and sat back down. Five minutes later, the waiter came back.

"Iggy, did you decide what you want to order? There's soup on the specials list."

"Uh, sure, fine. I'll have soup." He said to the waiter.

"I'll have four cheeseburgers!"

"I'll have potatoes."

"And I'll have PASTA!"

"Alright, soup, four cheeseburgers, potatoes, and pasta?" he asked, reading back the orders.

"Yep!" yelled America.

"Okay, I'll have your food in about five minutes!" he then walked off to the kitchen.

"Germanyyyyy! Can you tie my shoe?" Italy asked

"Uh, yeah fine." The German responded. Italy lifted his foot onto Germany's lap.

"Iggy, can you tie my shoes?" America asked, rather loudly.

"No." England responded.

"Why not?" he complained

"Because."

"But Germany ties Italy's shoes!"

"That's because he likes him!" he blurted, then regretted it.

"Ve~ Doitsu, you dooooo?" Italy asked, leaning towards Germany.

"Y-yes. I do." He confessed, his face turning a very dark shade of red.

"I like you too, Germany!" Italy said, hugging Germany. After Italy let go, the waiter came back with their food.

"Here is your soup," the waiter said, handing the bowl to England. "and your four cheeseburgers," he said handing the dish to America. "and your potatoes," giving the dish to Germany. "and your pasta. Is that all?"

"Ve~ yes! Thank you!" Italy said, already twirling pasta onto his fork. England started at his soup, but not really eating the way America was, who was already on his second burger.

When they were just about finished with everything, the waiter came back with the bill. Germany offered to cover it, and nobody protested because they either didn't bring money or didn't want to pay. After the waiter came back to collect the money, the four got into Germany's car, but England drove this time because Germany had had beer with his dinner. During the ride, Italy began looking tired. His eyes were drooping and he looked like he was going to pass out. He leaned over and pulled Germany into a hug, and he stayed there a little, until Germany had realized Italy had fallen asleep on him.

England pulled into Germany's driveway, but Germany offered for them to stay the night since England's car was at America's house and he would have to drive there, which he did not want to do. America and England accepted, and helped Germany carry Italy into the house.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Another will be up soon, hopefully. I am getting a book called Perfume by Patrick Süskind, so I will be reading that, and not typing. It won't take me long to read it, so expect another chapter of "High School Never Ends" soon. Again, my friend Italy typed this, so it's up to her when the next chapter is out. We're both lazy people. Yue is typing her fanfic, finally. Hopefully that will be up soon.

Until then, ciao!

~Darkz


End file.
